1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated system of full optical complete bridge safety monitoring with smart phone speech warning function. It is particularly relating to an integrated system of full optical complete bridge safety monitoring that is equipped with Fiber Bragg grating and communication device. The system is used to measure bridge structure in real time and send warning signals to user ends via communication device instantly. Warning signals are then sent to the user's mobile phone and to notify the user the latest status of bridge safety.
2. Description of Prior Art
Public Infrastructure is essential to people's lives and properties. Constructions of infrastructure facilities such as bridges, roads, tunnels, reservoirs, and harbors, are reaching saturation. The development and management of infrastructure are shifting from construction to maintenance. On the other hand, conservation of water and soil was not prioritized in early years. Frequent natural disasters such as typhoon and earth quacks are adding to the instability of aquatic and geographic environment.
Many newly-completed infrastructure facilities already have structural issues within their designed service years. On the other hand, service years of older infrastructures need to be extended due to economic considerations. Therefore real time monitoring systems are required to monitor such infrastructures' conditions. Structures have to be under long term monitoring so that unforeseen safety issues can be discovered in time. Therefore appropriate repairs or maintenances can be carried out before the loss of lives and properties is incurred due to structural damages to infrastructures.
The emphasis of structural monitoring is gradually shifting from the construction stage to the operation stage. Remote and real-time monitoring can effectively reduce costs and enhance early warming functions. It helps in prioritizing budget allocation in maintenance, repair and replacement. It is an essential measure for building a management system for infrastructure safety.
New developments, such as the high speed railway and other important constructions, require a higher structural standard of quality, safety and service years than average infrastructure developments. Therefore a monitoring system plays an important role to ensure their safety and service functions.
The present invention is to provide an economical and efficient measuring technique which helps bridge management to execute routine checks. Bridge safeties are monitored in real time during earthquakes or floods. Should incidents occur, warnings are given instantly to provide road users protection and disaster management.